Immortalis Serenus
by ff63
Summary: Lightning and Noctis. Two people who are enemies. Two people who are in love. What will happen if they are forced to fight each other? R&R! Story better than summary! Lightis


**Immortalis Serenus**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
**

* * *

"Lightning no!" Vanille caught Lightning's arm

Lightning broke free and fixed her tangled cloak. She turned to the red-haired girl, icy eyes tainted with an unnatural sadness.

"I have to Vanille. I don't have a choice."

Lightning turned to the soon-to-be battle field. There were troops from both the Resistance and Tenebrae. The fighting would begin when she revealed herself, but all would die in the end.

Including her.

"There is always a choice! You can't do this!" Vanille argued

Lightning closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "Vanille, you and I both know this is what has to be done in order to stop the war."

"But Light," Vanille begged, "he'll kill you! It's not your fault you're a l'cie!"

"I'm sorry. I have to." Lightning whispered and her crystal glowed with an unnatural pinkish light

**_-Noctis-_**

He felt a crystal call to him.

Sitting on his throne, he concentrated on whose crystal it was. His hand rested on his cheek. It was probably another weak, incapable soldier who thought they could best him.

The feeling of the crystal ran deep in his veins as it identified the person. He sat up straight when he found out who it was.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

The young Prince got up from his throne and began walking out of the castle.

"Your highness." Said a voice

Noctis glanced down and looked at the commander soldier running towards him.

"Yes?"

"Cocoon and the Resistance. They are ready to fight." The commander paused for a moment, "And so is…_she."_

Noctis nodded. So it _was_ Lightning's crystal that called to him.

"How interesting. I'll be on my way." The Prince nodded

He heard a faint gunshot and glanced up. He began walking towards the sounds of war in the distance.

_Soon Lightning, you will meet your end._

**_-Lightning-_**

Lightning took a deep breath. Moving her hand to remove her cloak, she closed her eyes.

She stepped forward into range of the vast number of soldiers and her eyes shot open.

Ripping off her cloak, she jumped, dodging the bullets from Tenebrae's troops.

Lightning gripped her sword and sliced the nearest robot in two. Still in the air, she slashed at the troops that were trying to surround her.

Ice blue eyes blazing, she stabbed a soldier in the heart and with a gun in her other hand, she shot at four other troops.

Destroying everything in her path, her eyes looked for the Prince. Still a no show.

She landed on the ground and continued to fight.

She wanted to use her gunblade, which was still in her holster, but she would need it for Noctis.

As she was surrounded by soldiers, she decided it was time for Odin, her summon, to join the battle. Jumping up and slicing her rose-red crystal, Odin came and whirled Lightning toward the nearest trooper.

The two continued to fight the endless team of soldiers, robots and monsters until Odin was hit by another summon, Ifrit, and turned back into Lightning's crystal.

Lightning caught the crystal and murmured, "Thankyou."

She jumped, dodging the millions of bullets that were flying towards her and resumed fighting.

_Where are you Noctis?_

**_-Noctis-_**

As he walked to the battlefield, he was thinking about who he was without.

_Lightning. _

The sounds of bullets and death were getting louder by the second.

He was almost there.

She would face him, and she would die.

It didn't have to be this way, Lightning had known that, but she chose to ignore his pleas.

The pain that was felt in his heart was like no other.

He loved her, that was certain, but in order for his country to survive in this dark, depressing world, he would have to kill her.

**_-Lightning-_**

Lightning clicked her fingers and gravity bended at her will. She jumped and flipped into the air. She aimed her gun at the horde of soldiers firing at her and shot repeatedly at them.

Landing, she blocked an attack from a behemoth and sliced it to pieces.

She had gotten stronger.

Continuing to attack and defend, she slashed and severed anything that moved. No robot, soldier, monster or behemoth could escape her wrath.

Leaping into the air, she used the power of gravity and a blue string-like substance surrounded her. A blue ball appeared in her hand and forcing everything she had in the attack, Lightning forced the gravity bomb into the ground. As she stood up a blue sphere whirled around her and within it, the remaining soldiers and robots flew around her and were crushed and destroyed.

Nothing survived.

Amongst the madness, she spotted a dark figure approaching her.

_Noctis._

Knitting her eyebrows together, she gripped her sword and prepared to attack.

Noctis summoned one of his swords and a blue image emerged behind him.

They looked at each other for a moment, just one moment.

Suddenly, both Lightning and Noctis rushed toward each other, weapon in front of them. Swords collided and the force of the impact was so strong that a crater was left in the centre of the battleground.

In a death lock, Lightning looked at Noctis and Noctis looked at her. Both ice-blue eyes and crimson red eyes met. In both showed the true feelings they had for each other, but the two continued to put full force into their weapon.

Lightning pushed Noctis away and, whilst in the air, she slashed at him. Noctis dodged and they continued their dance.

Both continued to battle until Noctis teleported behind Lightning. She caught the movement just in time and blocked, but in the process her arm revealed a deep cut.

Wincing in pain, Lightning dropped to the ground, on her knees, and grasped her injured limb. Blood trickled down her arm and she looked toward Noctis.

The Prince had his back to her. He stopped behind Lightning, who was still gripping her wound and on her knees.

Red eyes burning and face stone hard, he asked, "All this time I thought you were my friend! You'd promised you'd marry me. Then you had to choose to join Sanctum, the crystal, over us."

"I, it was my duty as l'cie! You know this. It is my Focus! If I fail, I die!"

"I am without a thought, without a voice, without a soul! All because of you!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No. I'm sorry Lightning, for you are the one who must die." the Prince replied coldly

Noctis turned toward Lightning, sword pointed at her.

Lightning mustered up all her strength and managed to flick her fingers. A purple substance began to surround her and as the Prince tried to pierce her, she jumped and threw her gun and sword to the side.

Taking out her gunblade, she switched the weapon to sword-mode and smirked.

"Then come and take me!" Lightning yelled

A smile appeared on the corner of Noctis's mouth and he leapt toward her.

Sword and gunblade clashed and both the Prince and Soldier had a look of determination in their eyes.

Lightning smiled sadistically as sword and gunblade were in another lock.

"I would kill you…" began Lightning, cold eyes piercing his

A look of shock appeared on Noctis's face as Lightning managed to disarm him. His sword fell and pierced the ground below.

Lightning used gravity once again and leapt above Noctis. She kicked him too the ground, his body lying flat on the cold soil, and aimed her gunblade at him.

Noctis closed his eyes.

A crunch was heard and her weapon and the ground collided.

There was a sickening silence as Lightning gazed at the Prince.

Noctis opened his eyes to see a blade an inch from his head and Lightning looking down at him, legs either side of his body.

"But that isn't the type of person I am." She finished

"Lightning…" Noctis began

Ignoring the Prince and detaching her sword from the ground, she walked over Noctis and headed towards Vanille whose eyes were wide and her jaw on the floor.

-------

**_Soundtrack:_**

Requiem For A Dream - Clint Mansell

Serenata Immortale - Immediate Music

-------

******NOTE: **Immortalis Serenus means Immortal Serene in Latin**  
**

*******Letum means death/rui****n/annihilation**** in Latin**

**------  
**

* * *

**So how was it? Like, Love, Hate?**

**Please Review and tell me!!**


End file.
